1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new process for improving paper strength and more particularly it relates to the use of combinations of oxidized galactose containing polymer and cationic polymers in the papermaking process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The product of the oxidation of aqueous solutions of guar gum and other galactose bearing polysaccharides using galactose oxidase enzyme was disclosed by F. J. Germino in U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,604. The aldehyde bearing oxidized products are separated by precipitation from the aqueous solutions used for the enzyme reactions. Germino disclosed the use of the oxidized products in the manufacture of paper. The aldehyde bearing oxidized products were disclosed to be also suitable for use to crosslink polyamino polymers, polyhdroxy polymers, and proteins.
C. W. Chiu, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,745, discloses (1) the preparation of cationic galactose containing polysaccharides and (2) the enzymatic oxidation in aqueous solution of the cationic galactose containing polysaccharides with galactose oxidase. The oxidized cationic polysaccharides are disclosed to improve the strength characteristics of paper.